My Angry Girlfriend
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Tarika is angry with Abhijeet and he's trying to make her forgive him. 'Gussa bohot kharap hai tumhara'- on Shadow Grey's request.
1. chapter 1

***My Angry Girlfriend***

"Tarika...suno toh", Abhijeet called her. But she didn't response and kept walking straight. Abhijeet ran after and caught her hand.

But she jerked away with, "kuch yaad nahi rehta tumhe! Agr koi case related baat hota toh..tum wo kabhi nahi bhulte!"

She fumed in anger and went inside her car. She was about to start the car while Abhijeet said, "ruko na please..main kuch manage karta hoon.."

"Kya manage karoge? Maine tumhe bolta tha na ki main tickets book kar leti hoon..baad me tickets nahi milenge! Per tumne hi kaha tha ki tum kar loge.."

"Haan main manta hoon.. per mujhe laga tha ki ticket mil jayenge directly"

"Ab mil gaya tumhe tickets! Sare shows houseful hai.."

"Kisi aur hall mein jate hai phir.."

"Nahi milenge ye movie ki ajki show ka tickets... i'm damn sure. Don't waste my time...i'm going now"

Tarika started the car and moved from there.

"Tarika mujhe toh..."

But she was gone already.

"Ye kya huya! Meri gari lekar mujhe hi yehi pe chorke gayi wo..", Abhijeet was dumbfounded.

He kicked at nothing crushing under his breathe.

"Ek movie hi toh hai. Or iske liye wo mujhe istarah chod kar chali gai! GIRLS!" he groaned.

He then called a taxi and reached her home. Due to traffic he reached late. But she wasn't home, neither his car.

"Kaha gai ye! Abtaq toh phochch janaa chahiye tha!"

He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. She didn't pick up. He tried again.

"Etna gussa! Par ye gai kaha! Kahi koi problem toh nahi ho gai!"

He tried again. This time the number was switched off.

"Damn!"

He messaged her.

'Tarika! Gussa ho toh thik hai par what's this! call me back. I am tensed.'

"Tch! phone toh off hai.. pata nahi kab message dekhegi ye. I hope ki wo thik ho!"

He opened his GPS and traced Tarika's number's last location. It's on Juhu road.

Abhijeet shook his head.

"Ye larki."

He called her friend Neha.

"Hello Abhijeet."

"Hi.. Tarika hai kya waha?"

"Hmm.. wo.."

Tarika waved her hand indicating not to tell him.

"Neha, tell me. Uska phone off hai. Mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai."

"Wo.."

"Tch," Abhijeet got irritated, "tum use kaho ki mujhe phone kare.. I know she's there."

Abhijeet cut the call.

Neha sighed.

"Keiset jhelti ho tum iske gusse ko! Hush, meri sanse atki hui thi.." Neha sat in front Tarika, "Or tu mujhe mat la haan tum dono ke love affair mei."

"Love affair!" Tarika coughed badly.

"Chal ab jayada natak mat kar..."

"Chod yesab.. keh kya raha tha wo ye batao."

"Tujhe phone karne ko kaha hai."

"Hargiz nahi." Tarika reacted.

"Wo bohot tensed hai."

"Hone do.." Tarika pouted.

"Tarika! Ta least bol de ki tu safe hai.. tu hi toh kehti hai wo bohot possessive ha tere safety ko lekar."

Tarika thought for a while. She decided its better to call him otherwise he would reach there and make a scene.

She switched on her phone. She read the message and could guess the level of his anger.

"Gussa toh mai hu.. huj!" Tarika thought.

But he dialed his number anyways. Abhijeet immediately received the call.

"Tum thik ho na?" the first thing Abhijeet asked her.

"Haan thik hoon.. jan liya na? Ab rakhti hoon"

"Ek minute... gussa ho thik hai.. per yesab kya hai..haan?"

"Kya..kya hai? Mujhe nahi karni baat tumse..simple! Waise bhi tumhe toh pata hi hai na kaha hoon main."

Tarika ignored him totally.

"Tarika..." Abhijeet was about to say something while Tarika cut the phone saying, "main safe hoon...Neha ki ghar pe hoon. Mujhe phir phone karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Now bye. "

"Hello.. hello! Damn it.. phone sach much kaat diya!"

Abhijeet gritted his teeth in anger.

"Phir se try karke dekhta hoon.."

He called her again. But she cut the call and sent him a msg "Don't waste your and my time by calling me again and again.

"Argh! Ye larki! Kya karu ab... ye toh sach much itna gussa hai.. per abhi toh mujhe gussa dikhana chahiy! Ab kya karu ise mana ne k liye?"

"Kal ka movie tickets book karta hoon.. nahi! Kal toh use HQ jana hai.. time nahi milega..

"Phir parso ki kara leta hoon.. nahi yaar! Ussdin to commissioner ke party mein jana hai"

"Mushkil se aj waqt mila tha! Sara sham barbad ho gaya"

He called her again. She didn't pick up.

"Damn!"

He took a cab and reached his home. He was angry on himself too. He really wasted the day.

"Ab mai kya karu!" he talked to himself.

He called her again. Tarika picked up the phone.

"Kya hai Abhijeet! Mai phone off nahi kar sakti 'cause tumhe bewaza fikar hone lagegi.. par iska matlab ye nahi ki tum mujhe phone karke mujhe or gussa dilate raho... leave me alone."

"Kaha ho tum? etna shor ku hai aspas?" Abhijeet asked as if he hadn't heard what Tarika said.

"Mai kahi bhi rahu! Trace karte raho mujhe beith beith ke.. weisey bhi koi kam hoga nahi tumhee.. Daya bhi nahi hai... eve kharap kia na tumne, ab bhukto khud hi."

"Mall mei ho?" Abhijeet asked.

This made Tarika more angry. She was scolding him and he's behaving like nothing had happened.

"Phone rakho tum.. dobara phone kia na toh phone switch off kar dungi mai."

"Arey suno na.. ham kahi or chalte hai na... sath.. sath.. time spend karenge.. akele mall mei kaha ghum rahi ho!"

"Mai Neha ke sath hu... or tum asspas dikhna bhi nahi samjhe?"

she cut the call.

"Uff, ketna gussa ata hai is larki ko! meri toh baki kki zindagi ise manane mei hi chala jaiga.."

Abhijeet reached mall and searched for her.

Here in mall,

"Tu kya mood kharap kar rahi hai! chal coffee pitey hai." Neha dragged her to coffee shop.

The ordered coffee and waited. Neha tried to chill Tarika's mood.

"Tarika.."

"Ketne muskil se ekdin mila tha yaar.. or wo bhi usne waste kar diiya..."

"Tune bhi toh waste kia na.. movie nahi dekha. kuch or kar lete.. ya phir koi or movie dekh lete.."

"Mujhe yahi movie dekhna tha na... or bat responsibility ki hai... how can he forget! case ka toh kabhi kuch nahi bhulta use."

Neha gave up. She was tired of making her understand. The waiter brought the coffee for them and served. He left.

Tarika was about to sip her coffe when he noticed a sad emoji of choco on froth. A sorry was written too.

Tarika looked around but no one's there. Her phone biped. there's a msg from him.

'Mai tunhare aspasa na dikkhu.. yahi kaha tha na... tum mujhe dekh nahi paogi.. *wink*'

Tarika rolled her eyes.

Seeing her coffee, Neha smirked.

"Ab toh maaf Kar de usse."

Tarika suppressed her smile, still looking around to see if he was watching them from somewhere.

Not a trace of him.

"Neha Tu chal Yaha se abhi ke abhi."

"Arrey par coffee -"

"Tera cup khaali hai !"

"Arrey Teri coffee."

Tarika looked at her cup.

Aah, that smell.

Tempting.

But no, she was too angry to have that coffee with the cute sorry on it.

Wait, did she just think that it was cute?

Aargh, scrape that! She was angry. That was all she knew.

"Neha," Tarika started getting up from her chair, "Tu chal bas!"

"Coffee tujhe Nahi Chahiye toh mein pi leti Hu."

Saying this, Neha was about to grab the cup when Tarika shot her a glare.

"Don't you dare have it."

"Arrey Kahi Ka gussa kahi pe kyu Nikal rahi hai," Neha complained.

"Tu chal mere Saath... Mein tujhe dusri coffee dila dungi Kahi aur se."

Tarika and Neha were walking through mall aimlessly. Neha was irritated now.

"Tarika bataigi ki tujhe kharidna kya hai? ku ghum rahi hai yaha se wahaa, waha see yaha."

"Tch.. sochne de.."

Tarika was distracted. She knew he's around her and watching him. Gosh! He's too good in disguise. She wouldn't be able to detect him.

"Arghh.." Neha groaned.

"Chal jeans dekhte hai."

She dragged Neha towards ladies section.

"Aunty.."

A boy of 7-8 years old called Tarika.

They stopped.

"Kya beta?"

"Ye," he gave Tarika a small cute teddy bear holding a card saying sorry.

"Aww, so cute yaar." Neha said.

Tarika glared at her.

"Aye suno.." Tarika called but the kid was gone.

"Kash, mera etna cute and romantic sa boyfriend hota.."

"Bewakuf hai.."

"Toh mujhe de dena.."

Tarika glared at her again.

"Abhir ko bolu phone karke mai abhi uski patni kya kya bol rahi hai? Wo waha Pune mei busy hai or uski wife yaha mere boyfriend par najar de rahi hai!"

"Acha, toh manna tune ki tera boyfriend hai ye..."

"Nahi.. mera matlab.. mai.."

"Haan haan.. bahane mat bana tu abhi."

"Chal jeans dekthe hai.."

"Ye teddy.."

"Tu rakhle.. mujhe nahii chahiye.."

The teddy was too cute to throw away. May be, she would have that back from Neha once everything's settled.

"Okay.." Neha kept the teddy inside her bag, knowing perfectly well what her plan was.

They went towards a clothes store.

"waise Tarika..."

"Hmm?"

"Ab jab Tu maan hi gayi hai toh ye bata ki aaj kal Tu girls night avoid Karti hai wo issi ki wajah se na?"

"Tu toh jaanti hai mere kaam ko."

"Yaar Tu toh chupi rustam nikli... Now I'm pretty sure that it was hickey I saw on your neck that day."

Tarika felt blood rush to her cheeks. She grabbed a random jeans to avoid this topic.

"Mein ye try karke aati Hu."

"Haan aur ye laal laal gaalo Ka Bhi kuch karke aa"

Tarika went to the trial room and looked at her reflection. Her cheeks indeed had a rather visible reddish hue.

Knock.

Knock knock.

Knock.

Knock.

They came from the adjoining trial room.

1211... Tarika counted the knocks.

1211 - that was Abhijeet's code.

Before she could storm out of the trial room, a paper slid from the adjoining room. A familiar handwriting filled the paper.

" A _b toh maan jayiye Tarika_ ji"

Tarika removed her shoe and kicked the paper back to Abhijeet. Even though she was angry, she didn't want to spoil the note.

She then moved out of the trial room, closing the door with a bang, so that he could hear that she was gone.

Neha was waiting outside the fitting rooms.

"Chal Neha Ghar chale Hain," she said, loud enough for him to hear, "Yaha bilkul shaanti Nahi hai."

As he heard retreating footsteps, Abhijeet sat down on the stool in the room.

"Itna dimang toh case solve Karne ke liye Nahi lagana padta," he spoke to himself, "Jitna isko manane ke liye lagana pad Raha hai."

He folded the note she had kicked and kept it in his breast pocket.

"Isko sambhal ke Nahi rakha toh phirse gussa ho jayegi... Itna gussa laati Kaha se hai ye ladki!"

He thought of the many times he was angry with her. But appeasing him was effortless for her.

She would just be cute and smile... And he would simply melt.

"Aargh... Mein kaise Manau!"

. **AN: So Kesiey manaiga Abhijeet Tarika ko! Stay tuned.**

 **@Shadow grey, i hope you like the story. Keep supporting us.**

 **Abhirika Always.**


	2. Chapter 2

He watched them leaving the mall. He tried to think ways to persuade her but his brain was out of ideas.

He thought to act as if he's injured.. but she'd be super furious after knowing the truth.

Hmm, a long drive! but she's not even picking up his phone.

Damn! let's call her again.. its a long one hour since he had call her.

Tarika picked up the phone.

"Thik hu mai. ab phone rakho."

"Arey suno toh.. etna gussa! Gussa sehat ke liye thik nahi hai Tarika ji."

"Nai sunna mujhe.."

"Etna kuch toh kia.. ab tumhi bata do kya karunga toh mafi milegi?'

"Mafi nahi milegi.. disturb mat karo mujhe.."

"Dekho Tarika ek mouka toh do.."

"No.."

"Tarika!"

"Kya Tarika.. mai darti nahi hu tumse samjhe!"

"Mai Neha ke ghar jaunga.. samjhi..."

"Hargiz nahi.." Tarika was horrified.

"Haan.. or sirf auungahi nahi.. waha akar bohot luch karunga bhi.."

"K-K-kya karoge tum!"

"Bata du?????"

"Tum nahi aoge.."

"Ku?"

"Mai jayada gussa ho jaunngi.."

"Already etna gussa ho.. thoda or ho jaogi no problem."

"Nahi nahi nahi.. you are not coming."

"Rok ke dikhao.."

"Abhijeet.. Abhi.. hello."

Damn!

"Cut diyaa.." Tarika said.

"Kaha ane wala hai woo..?" Neha asked, driving.

"Tere ghar.."

"Oh cool... kab? Taiyari karna hoga.."

"Tu mujhe mere ghar par drop kar.."

"Kya!"

"Haan.."

"Par.. ane de na use.."

""Nahi.. tamasha karegga wo akar."

"Tch Tarika.."

"Tu yahi rok car.. mai Taxi lekar chali jati hu.."

"Mai chod deti hu na.."

"Nahi.. tu yahai chod mujhe.. stop the car

Neha stopped the car unwantedly. Tarika got down.

"Jija ji ko lekar ana ghar par haan." Neha smirked.

"Mar khaigi."

Neha drove off.

Tarika waited for taxi for sometimes.

A taxi arrived and she got in. Just before the taxi started someone scooted inside the back seat with her.

"Chaliye bhaisab."

"Tum! Utro abhi ke abhi.."

"Mere car tum Neha ke ghar rakh ai.. ab taxi se se ja rahi ho.. ab mai gussa hu isliyye."

Abhijeet looked away

"Haan hote raho gussa. Acha hai... Kam se Kam pareshan toh Nahi karoge!"

Her tone was harsh. Abhijeet looked at discreetly, pretending to look outside her window.

Her eyebrows tense, her lips pursed, she looked angrier than she was when she entered.

"Arrey Mera wo Matlab Nahi tha Tarika ji..."

"Phir kya Matlab tha tumhara?"

"Matlab... Matlab... Arrey Matlab watlab chhodiye... Ye dekhiye mein kya Laya Hu."

He took out his wallet and gave it to her.

There were many tickets in it for next week.

"Tumhe bus paise waste Karne hai! Ab next kya pata hum free ho ya Nahi."

"Arrey ticket book Karo toh problem... Na book Karo toh Bhi problem," Abhijeet muttered, " Aise toh mein pagal ho jaunga!"

"Kuch Kaha?" She asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"N...Nahi... Mein toh bus... Haan mein keh Raha tha ki Aapke liye toh Jaan hazir hai... Ye toh kuch Bhi Nahi."

Tarika looked away, not bothering to reply.

The rest of the journey was rather uneventful, except for the occasional annoying smirks that Abhijeet received from the driver whenever he made a futile effort to strike a conversation.

"Haan bus idhar hi rokiye Bhaiya," Tarika spoke, before glaring at Abhijeet, "tum mere piche piche aane ki sochna Bhi mat!"

With this she almost jumped out of the cab and quickly paid the driver off.

"Ab aap kaha utrenge Sahab?" The driver asked with a smirk.

"Zyaada hassi Nahi aati tumhe?" Abhijeet gritted his teeth.

He had somehow controlled his irritation in front of Tarika.

"Arrey Nahi Sahab... Hum toh bus puch rahein the... Biwi Ghar toh aane Nahi degi toh aap..."

"Chup chap gaadi chalao samjhe! Aage se second right le Lena."

When they had gone about 2 kilometres from her home, Abhijeet realised that his wallet was still with Tarika.

"Damn it! Gaadi Modo."

"Kya hua Sahab?"

"Arrey wallet ussi ke paas reh Gaya."

The driver stopped the car with a jerk.

"Paise ke Bina gaadi aage Nahi jayegi Sahab."

"Paise mein waha pahonchkar deta Hu na."

The driver shook his head.

"Paiso ke Bina ye gaadi hilegi tak Nahi."

Abhijeet somehow managed to convince the driver to take the money from him in the bureau the next day.

But no matter what he tried, the driver wouldn't take him back to Tarika's house.

"Tarika Yaar darwaaza kholo," Abhijeet tried for the eighth time.

"Tarika!"

"Yaha koi Nahi rehta," came her voice from inside.

"Yaar Tarika... Paani toh pila doh... Kabse khada Hu... Doh kilometer paidal chalkar Aaya Hu."

After a few moments, Tarika opened the door and threw a water bottle at him.

Before he could say anything, she slammed the door at his face.

"Tarika..."

"Ab bhuk lagi hogi," she taunted.

"I'm sorry na Yaar."

"Tarika ji..."

"Please Tarika... Maan jao na Yaar... Kitna gussa karogi..."

"Yaar tum gussa rahogi toh mein so Nahi paunga Raat ko."

Listening to this a slight smile appeared on her face.

Abhijeet heard the door unlock. He pushed it open and walked inside.

He found Tarika standing near the sofa with her back towards him. Abhijeet locked the door behind him and walked near her.

"Tarika.."

"Mai abhi bhi gussa hu."

"Phir batao mai kya karu? Jo kahogi wahi karunga.. bus ye mat kehna ki chala jau yaha se."

Tarika turned around to face him.

"Ho gaya! thak gai manate manate etne mei hi!"

"Nahi thaka.. par tum.. keisey manau mai tumhe? Kuch bhi asar mahi karta tumpe!"

Tarika rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Abhijeet followed her.

"Maf kar diyya kya?"

"Nahi.." Tarika said instantly.

'Muskil se toh gussa aya hai tumpar kisi bat pe.. etne asani se nahi chodne wali..' she thought.

Abhijeet sighed.

He held her wrist and pulled her near. Touching her right check he said,

"I can't stand you being angry with me. Ku nahi samajhti huh!" Abhijeet begged.

"Galti toh tumhari hai na.."

"Haan.. manta hu.. I am guilty... nahi hoga age se aissa.. "

"Haq nahi hai mujhe gussa hone ka?" Tarika whispered, looking down.

"Tarika.. aisa mat bolo. Haq tumhe hai... sirf tumhe.. wo bhi sab haq hai... par etna der mat raha karo na gussa... please."

Tarika looked into his eyes. She found her anger disappearing

Oh, that's why she didn't allow him around her

She knew she would end up forgiving him.

As she noticed his lips approaching towards her she came back in sense and pushed him hard.

Nope, now she would play a little. She wouldn't give up so easily.

"Arey!" Abhijeet complained.

"Khana khake chale jao.." Tarika started to heat the dishes.

"Tarika! Mujhe laga gussa tham gaya tumhara."

'Haan.. but etne asani se chod dungi mai tumhe!' she spoke in mind.

"coffee nahi piya.. teddy nahi liya.. note phek diya, movie tickets ko waste of money keh diya... yaar ab mere dimag mei kuch nahi hai ki kkeisey manau tunhe... or khud bataa bhi nahi rahi ho." she argured, "Sun bhi rahi hoo kuch? Tarika.."

But she moved towards the dining with dishes.

"Khana khao." she said rudely.

Abhijeet sat on the chair with a huff.

"Socha tha ache se kisi restaurant mei dono sath mei khaingge.. or dekho kya khana pad raha hai.." Tarika taunted during dinner.

"Toh chalo na... chalte hai.. candle light dinner mei lle chalta hu mai tumhe.."

"Ab mood nahi hai mera"

Abhijeet abruptly got up from the table, making Tarika follow him with her eyes.

He moved to the kitchen and then when he came back, he switched off the lights.

"Uff! Kya Kar rahe ho?"

"Abhijeet?"

"T...tum kuch bol kyu Nahi rahe?"

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps.

Next, Tarika felt his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes instinctively.

"A... Abhijeet."

He grabbed her hand pulled her into his arms. His touch was oh-so-gentle. Tarika found herself melting in those arms. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Aankhein kholo Tarika..."

She opened her eyes and found a faint light surrounding them.

She looked at the table. There was a lit candle.

So he had gone to the kitchen to get the candle.

A small rather subtle smile settled itself on her face.

"Dinner kare?"

"Mai.."

"Shh.." he kept his index finger on her lips, "Ab no gussa okay! bohot ho gaya..." he said in a seductive voice.

Tarika couldn't avoid him anymore.. but somehow she managed herself not to nod.

They sat down. Abhijeet fed Tarika.

"Tum bhi khao.."

"Ye sabb nahi khana mujhe.." Abhijeet smirked.

Tarika blushed Scarlet. Even in dim light she looked fairy to him.

They finished their dinner. Before Tarika could go into kitchen Abhijeet pulled her towards him.

"Abhijeet..."

"Maine sham barbad kia.. but trust me ye rat kharap nahi hone dunga.. I will repent the loss..." he whispered in her ear, "more even."

"Then I will think about to forgive you... if what you are saying will be fulfilled.. otherwise.."

"Ah, there's no otherwise.. I know I will be forgiven..."

"Let's see..."

Abhijeet pressed his lips on her, hard, passionate, demanding and extremely sensual.

Ah, he's already forgiven. The night gonna be just the way he had said. He actually gonna repent the loss, more even.

She didn't know when in between the kisses she was swept into his arms. She just found herself on bed from no where and moments later the lights were out.

Abhijeet finally became succeeded to persuade his angry girlfriend.

 **Finished**

.

 **AN: Hey Shadow Grey.. we really didn't get what you want to read actually on that scene. Abhijeet just said she had a bad temper.. so we have written on depending that line. Sorry if you are dissapointed.**

 ** _.._** ** _Hey, married Abhirika, first time love making, Possesive Tarika... all are written... just need editings n we are busy to do so. Keep patient huh. And, Tanaya, 25th feb epi wala.. will write soon._**


End file.
